


Depths Unknown

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Is it character death if he is a ghost?, Sad, Yami Yuugi needs a hug, season 4 happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: Desires are weird, when you are an amnesiac spirit.
Relationships: Atem & Honda Hiroto & Jounouchi Katsuya & Kujaku Mai & Mazaki Anzu & Mutou Yuugi & Nosaka Miho, Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Yami Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	Depths Unknown

Yami doesn't know what he feels a lot of times. He feels a lot of things. He doesn't know a lot of things.

  
The world is wild, unsure, a tumultous mystery. Each step forward is unfamiliar. Each journey as unknown. As is the destination.

  
But so is his own heart.

  
He has feelings he doesn't know. Feelings he doesn't know how to articulate. Feelings he doesn't feel he should ask about. That he thinks would make his friends sad over. He couldn't have that.

  
Yami isn't happy. He wants something. Something else? Somerhing more? More of what he has?

  
Yami doesn't know.

  
He has the most loyal, the most brave of friends. He has Yuugi, always by his side. Yuugi offers him everything.

Everything to stay by each other forever. Yami thinks he might want that. Yami has no memories. He thinks he might want that, too. He is certain he has a destiny. What that destiny is, he isn't sure. Does he want it? Could he possibly decide, when he doesn't know? Yami ponders it. He contemplates.

  
He walks the corriders of his puzzle lonely, twisted into knots in the echo of a core he once had. Outside waits the kindness of friends. Friends he might be seperated from if he takes this path. He wonders if it is betraying him if he leaves their open arms. To use their support to launch himself into an unknown goal, only to abandon them.

  
Anzu, he thinks, will understand. It is her gentle leading that led him to question his past. To push past his stubborn refusal to look past his friends. She also yearns for something. But she knows what she desires. Has a goal, a destination, a journey in mind. And Yami is sure she'll get there.

  
Jounouchi? Honda? Duke? Have they not built their friendship off of being there for each other? Their bond is based off of having each others backs. To be able to depend on each other. Something Yami may loose if he carries on to his mystery destiny.

  
To Yuugi, at the very least, he has promised to stay beside forever. To the others he has all but sworn commitment through his actions. Protection. Support. Dedication.

  
It isn't the only concern he faces. Who was he? Who is he? Beyond the simple confines of friend, and spirit, and rival? Small titles that have nothing to do with a life once lived. He doesn't know what he's done, or where he's been, or who he once knew. Did those people think he abandoned them? Do they await him in the world beyond? What even is the reason for being imprisoned?

  
What if he deserved it?

  
A tremble goes through his frame, a shiver of his very soul. What could he have done in his past life? There is a complete possability of Rapheal being correct. Brainwashing aside, Dartz knew more about the past then Yami does. Even Isis told different stories to Yami, and Kaiba. Where was the truth? There isn't a shred of knowledge to be gained in history searching. Every record destroyed. Name, and deeds erased - like what was done to terrible kings.

  
He is distracted by a tug. A gentle, patient inquiry. He responds quickly. Materializes within the soft pastels of Yuugi's room. The gentle moonlight streaming through the skylight. The carpet that he knows is plush under human feet. Feet he no longer has. Feet he knows he once had. He stares at the shadows of the soft threads.

  
"Other me?" A soft, tender voice. Yami looks up. The cerulean gaze that pierces his heart. The heart, that for a few moments, feels real in his chest.

  
"Yes, Yuugi?" Yuugi cocks his head. His eyebrows are furrowed. Yami doesn't like that. He doesn't like that at all.

  
"Are you okay?" Yami smiles. Somehow, he always has a smile for Yuugi. Because it's Yuugi. And also because he would do anything to get that concerned look off of Yuugi's face. Anything, anything at all for this kind soul who would risk his life for Yami. Has sacrificed himself. And Yami doesn't want to let go of his tie to him. Yami would sacrifice himself for Yuugi. Would kill for him. Would die for him, as much as he could.

  
He has one yearning he knows. He wishes he could live for Yuugi.

  
"Of course I'm alright." Yuugi's smile doesn't look happier. Not at all.

  
"If you say so, other me."

  
Yami doesn't know what he wants for the future. But he knows what he doesn't what in these moments.

  
That sad smile.


End file.
